Coup de foudre
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Lyon pensait savoir ce qu'était un coup de foudre, étant donné qu'il en avait eu un pour Juvia ! Cependant, lorsque qu'il découvre la vrai personnalité de Sting, ses convictions s'effondrent. Merde quoi... Lui, Lyon Vastia, était tombé amoureux de Sting Eucliff !


Tout c'était passé très rapidement, à la finale des grands jeux magiques, lorsque Stings et les membres de Fairy Tail s'étaient fait face.  
Les écrans géants montraient toutes la scène et chaque spectateur restait muet, figé par un stresse sans nom, trop grand pour être contrôlé...  
Lyon aussi fixait les écrans. Il s'était remis de ses émotions après l'attaque qu'il avait reçut de Juvia et Grey, et observait avec attention le déroulement du tournoi. C'est alors qu'il c'était passé cette chose d'inattendu : Sting avait abandonné. Il avait déclaré forfait.

Personne n'arrivait à y croire, pensant à une hallucination ou encore une vulgaire plaisanterie. Puis la joie avait éclaté : Fairy Tail avait gagné !  
Mais ... Lyon ne se réjouissait pas. Pour une raison inconnu, il continuait de fixer le dragon slayer de la lumière Celui-ci avait toujours la tête basse ... Et le silence se refit dans la stade. Subitement, Erza s'approcha de Sting, lui demandant pourquoi il avait abandonné.  
C'est là que le masque du blond vola en éclat : Le garçon prétentieux et cruel s'était transformé en jeune homme abattue et désespéré... jusqu'à ce que Miliana arrive, l'exceed du dragon slayer dans les bras !  
Tous avait alors assister à des retrouvailles des plus touchantes entre Sting et Lector, les deux ayant les larmes aux yeux mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais Lyon, lui, ne souriait pas. Toujours en train de fixer Sting à travers les écrans, il posa sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur, serrant le poing, les yeux écarquillé. A l'instan ... A l'instant il venait de ressentir...

" ... Un coup de foudre ... souffla-t-il."

Lyon Vastia venait de tomber amoureux de Sting Eucliff.

* * *

Lyon marchait dans les rues vides de la ville. L'aube ne s'était pas encore pointé, se qui expliquait pourquoi le mage de glace ne croisait personne.  
A vrais dire, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme de se lever si tôt. Mais ... il n'arrivait plus dormir, et ce depuis déjà plusieurs nuits.

L'attaque des dragons c'était passé il y a une semaine et, à la joie de tout le monde, ils avaient été vaincus. Mais ... Lyon n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette image ... Celle de Grey, transpercé de toute pars, puis tombant inerte sur le sol.  
Il aurait pu croire à une illusion ... Mais Cherria, Juvia et Grey l'avait vu aussi. Ainsi Lyon ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, son ancien camarade était mort.

Malgré les apparences, le mage aux cheveux blancs tenaient beaucoup à l'autre disciple de Ul. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis des années et il l'avait ramené à la raison lorsqu'il avait voulut tuer Deliora. Donc, même si ils se chamaillaient souvent, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas amis.  
Lyon soupira : il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça. Grey était vivant, à Fairy Tail, et surement en train de se battre avec Natsu. Ainsi il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.  
Et puis ... en plus de ça, il avait un autre problème en plus de cet affreux souvenir : Il était amoureux.

Au départ, quand il avait rencontré Juvia, il pensait être amoureux d'elle, que c'était un coup de foudre du destin ! Mais ... aux retrouvailles de Sting et Lector, quand le mage de lumière avait dévoilé sa vrai personnalité... Lyon avait sut ce qu'était un vrai coup de foudre, et il en était resté muet de surprise : Il était tombé amoureux de Sting Eucliff, le nouveau maitre de Sabertooth.  
Il aurait pu chercher à nier ses sentiments, ce résonner qu'il était hétéro et qu'en plus il n'avait jamais parlé à Sting ! Mais ... Il ne l'avait pas fait. C'était tellement évident qu'il l'aimait ...Et Lyon se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux du blond ? Pourquoi ce coup de foudre soudainement ? Pourquoi lui, putain ?

Le mage de glace soupira une nouvelle fois et se stoppa pour observer le ciel toujours obscure : pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle ainsi contre lui ? C'était... C'était injuste. Injuste et cruel.  
Mais Lyon sortit vite de ses pensées quand il entendit un bruit : des bruits de pas, accompagnés de voix.  
Le mage se calma vite : après tout, il n'était pas interdit d'être lever à cette heure ! Sans doute des gens revenus d'une soirée, ou alors des lèves-tôt.  
Mais le visage du garçon blêmit soudainement alors que sa gorge se nouait : ses voix, il les connaissait ! Elles appartenaient à...

" Lector, Sting... dit-il en voyant arriver le duo. "

Les deux autres le regardèrent, surpris, puis le blond fronça les sourcils et dit à son tour :

" Lyon Vastia. "

Le cœur du mage de glace n'avait jamais battue aussi vite... Il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon l'autre jeune homme verrait son malaise et il aurait du mal à s'expliquer !

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Lyon en regardant ailleurs, incapable de soutenir le regard du blond.  
\- On est là en tant que postier.  
\- Postier ? "

L'autre lui fit un grand sourire et expliqua :

" L'un des membres de ma guildes a des vues sur l'un de tes amis, et il m'a demandé de lui donner une lettre.  
\- De quoi ? s'écria presque Lyon qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. "

Alors comme ça, un de ses amis était visé par un membre de Sabertooth ? Mais ... Qui ?  
Enfin.. Lui était bien amoureux de Sting, alors ...

" Je ne sais pas à qui tu dois donner cette lettre, mais à cette heure là personne n'est réveillé. dit alors le mage de glace.  
\- Personne, sauf toi ! fit remarquée Sting avec un grand sourire. "

Lyon, surpris pas sa bonne humeur, retourna la tête dans la direction du dragon slayer. Mauvaise idée : il sentie ses joues s'enflammer en voyant son sourire !

" Hum ... bon. Je vais vous laisser. dit-il en leur tournant le dos.  
\- Eh, attend ! l'arrêta Sting.  
\- Q .. Qui a-t-il ? "

Merde ! Ne pas bégayer ! Ne pas bégayer, et ne pas trembler ! Et .. Et ne pas rougir, merde !  
Putain, il perdait tout ses moyens là !

" Si t'a rien à faire , tu veux pas me tenir compagnie ? Lector est crevé et il va pas tarder à s'endormir !  
\- C'est pas vrais Sting-kun ! geint le petit exceed. "

Mais, comme pour le contredire, un bâillement passa ses lèvres et ses yeux se mirent à se fermer.

" Je .. je suis pas .. fatigué ... "

Et il s'endormit dans les bras du dragon slayer. Celui-ci pouffa de rire puis le regarda tendrement. Lyon resta sans voix : décidément, Sting était totalement différent d'avant !

" Donc ? redemanda la blond.  
\- Et bien ... pourquoi pas ? sourie à son tour le mage de glace"

Jamais Lyon n'avait été aussi content d'être insomniaque ... Car grâce à ça, il allait maintenant pouvoir passer du temps avec celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

Noir ... Tout était noir. Du moins, juste pour quelques minutes, étant donné que Lyon ouvrit les yeux bien vite. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est qu'il avait horriblement mal à la tête et que sa bouche était pâteuse. Merde ... Tous les symptômes d'une cuite. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool !  
La seconde chose fut qu'il était dans sa chambre. Bon, chose assez rassurante, il fallait l'admettre ! Mais ce sentiment disparut bien vite quand il réalisa qu'il était... nu. Nu, avec quelqu'un à ses côtés !

Paniqué, le Vastia n'osa pas tout de suite tourner la tête. Si il avait bu, et que quelqu'un se trouvait dans son lit, il y avait de grande chance pour que lui et cette personne est fait des choses peu catholique !  
Osant enfin tourner la tête ... Le mage de glace resta muet de stupeur : Sting Eucliff, nu, à ses côtés ...

Tentant de réunir ses souvenirs , Lyon se prit sa tête dans ses mains et eu comme un flash : Lui croisant Sting dans la rue, au beau milieu de la nuit. Putain, qu'avaient-ils fait ensuite ? Le Dragon Slayer lui avait demandé de lui tenir compagnie... Et son exceed était tellement fatigué qu'il c'était endormit alors il l'avait emmené dans sa chambre!  
Se rappelant de ce détaille, Lyon jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la salle, mais aucune trace de l'animal. Où était-il ?  
Non. Il devait aller bien ! Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur ce qui c'était passé ensuite ! Alors .. Ils étaient ressortis et s'était baladés dans la rue. Oui, jusque là, rien de plus normale. Mais ... L'image d'un bar s'imposa à l'esprit du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Merde... Maintenant, il se rappelait vaguement que Sting lui avait proposé d'aller à l'intérieur... et lui avait accepté comme un imbécile, ne voulant pas perdre la face !

" Mais putain, je tiens pas l'aclool ! pesta pour lui même Lyon en serrant les poing."

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et, alors que les minutes passaient, ses souvenirs refaisaient surface. Lui et Sting buvant un verre, puis deux, et trois... et ainsi de suite au point de ne plus pouvoir compter ! Le dragon slayer avait commencé à être quelque peu saoule, mais déjà plus frais que lui qui était déjà complétement péter !

" _Je t'aime !_ "

Lyon rouvrit les yeux, choqué Non ... Oh non ! Putain , il avait pas fait ça ?

" _T'es bourré , mec ! Tu sais plus ce que tu dis !_

 _\- T... Tu déconnes ? J...Je suis peut être bourré , mais j'ai eu un putain d.. de coup de foudre pour toi !_ "

Sting bougea, se retournant doucement dans le lit Et bien qu'il semblait toujours dormir, Lyon sentie la panique l'envahir : Il c'était déclaré, bourré, à Sting ! Pouvait-on faire une situation plus cliché, pathétique et ridicule ?

Se relevant vivement, Lyon manqua de tomber et se rattrapa à sa commode. Sa tête tournait à cause de l'alcool qui n'avait toujours pas cessé de faire effet et son corps était lourd...

Réussissant tout de même à atteindre son boxer négligemment balancé au sol, il le mit en vitesse et chercha des yeux son pantalon : il fallait qu'il s'habille et qu'il parte en vitesse, avant que le dragon slayer ne se réveille !

Repérant enfin son vêtement, le mage de glace tituba jusqu'à lui et l'enfila, puis se mit cette fois à la recherche de son haut, qu'il trouva dans un coin de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers lui et se baissa pour le ramasser ... quand il fut interrompu par un voix :

" Tu vas quelque part ? "

Lyon se figea et écarquilla les yeux. Sentant sa gorge se nouer, il se redressa lentement, laissant son t-shirt au sol : Sting était réveillé.

Le cœur battant la chamade, le mage de glace avala difficilement sa salive, mal à l'aise dans ce silence si pesant ...

" Tu comptais fuir, hein ? demanda le blond.

\- Tu te rappelle de ce qui s'est passé ? fut tout ce que pu articuler le Vastia.

\- ... Ouai. répondit Sting après un temps de silence."

Lyon cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Tremblant de tout son être, il réussi enfin à bouger de nouveau son corps et se baissa pour ramasser son haut qu'il commença à mettre, hésitant, tout en demandant une nouvelle fois :

" Alors que voulais-tu que je fasse ? "

Il voulut se diriger vers la sortie mais se stoppa quand il entendit Sting se lever du lit et répondre du tac au tac :

" Que tu prennes tes responsabilités ! "

Surpris, Lyon se retourna vers le blond ... et son visage vira au rouge cramoisie quand il vit que le dragon slayer était toujours nu. Détournant le regard, il demanda pourtant :

" Comment ça, mes responsabilités ?

\- Et bien tu as dit que tu m'aimais, non ? "

Le mage de glace sentie ses joues devenir encore plus rouge. Ça y est, il recommençait à perdre ses moyens !

" Oublie ça, tu veux ?

\- On a couché ensemble. Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ? "

Une chose était sûr, Sting et le tact, ça faisait deux ! Et cela rendait le mage de glace de plus en plus mal à l'aise ... Putain que quelque chose le sorte de là, merde ! N'importe quoi !

Mais rien. Rien, à part Sting qui se dirigea vers son boxer, lui aussi jeté au sol. Il le remit en silence pendant que Lyon fixait ses pieds, incapable de dire quoi-que-se-soit.

" Vu ta réaction, je suppose que se que tu as dit la veille était vrai ? "

La phrase du Dragon Slayer sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

Voyant que Lyon ne bougeait toujours pas, le blond eut alors un petit sourire. Se dirigeant vers le bureau du mage de glace, il y récupéra lui aussi ses vêtements et s'habilla, sous le regard de l'autre garçon qui avait enfin relevé la tête.

" Tu donneras ça à Cherrya ! lui dit Sting en posant une enveloppe sur le meuble. C'est de la part de Rogue ! ajouta-t-il.

\- Rogue ? s'écria Lyon. "

Attendez ... C'était Rogue qui était amoureux ? Et de Cherrya en plus ?

Voyant l'étonnement sur le visage du mage de glace, Sting ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, puis lâcha enfin, pleins de sous-entendus :

" La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui fait le facteur ! Comme ça tu pourras aussi voir ma chambre ! "

Et, avant que l'autre ne puisse réagir, il s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir de la pièce joyeusement.

Lyon ne bougea pas. Clignant à plusieurs reprises des yeux, il finit enfin par réaliser que Sting ... que Sting l'avait embrassé !

Un grand sourire béa vint alors se former sur son visage, et récupérant l'enveloppe sur son bureau, il se dirigea en toute hâte chez Cherrya pour lui remettre l'objet, espérant qu'elle répondrait rapidement ...


End file.
